


Imposter

by LoserQueenBee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Isn't Cole Hot?, M/M, Mainly Jay, Multi, Oo Villains, Other, Traitor Jay, ansgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserQueenBee/pseuds/LoserQueenBee
Summary: WeakExpendable…Was that all he was? Is that all he was ever going to be? His own team thought so..But.. what if he just.. Gave their weaknesses up.. Then he wouldn’t be the weak one anymore right?
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Lloyd/Therapy, Nya/P.I.X.A.L. (Ninjago), polyninja
Comments: 17
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Weak

Expendable…

Was that all he was? Is that all he was ever going to be? His own team thought so..  
But.. what if he just.. Gave their weaknesses up.. Then he wouldn’t be the weak one anymore right?

He stared at the group, laughter filled the dining room. He felt nothing.. Nothing at all as he stared at them.  
The brunette didn't feel apart of the group, always considered the loud mouth, the kid who wouldn't shut up.. That never bothered him when they first met, but why now..? Why would is it bothering him so much? 

He didn't move, he forced each laugh, each word and smile at the dinner table he was done. He wanted to just throw them all under the bus, make them feel how he felt! why couldn't he just do it. Right.. No other villains have shown up, it seemed whenever there was joy something would happen and now all he had to do was just wait for that opportunity.


	2. chapter 2 (I don't have a title idea for this one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day it all went down.
> 
> His idea failed like many of his old inventions

Each day felt like torture, his stomach hurt each time he rejected to sit with the team and eat a meal. He wanted nothing to do with them, his own feelings being pushed aside as he watched his boyfriends hangout more and more together. He didn’t want to believe the voice in his head telling him to destroy them, break them…

The familiar flashing red light went off followed by the alarm. He dragged himself to the control room, feeling as if there was a heavy weight on his shoulders, his head hung low, his eyes dull as if there wasn’t any life in his eyes. He reached the room, pushing the doors open staring at the group who now surrounded the map table,a blinking dot located on it.

“Alright guys we have a new threat.. We need to split up teams of two we can cover more ground like that” Their leader said, he motioned to the area. The leader was once a young boy who well, should have had a childhood instead of becoming the leader of a group of teenagers. How could he not just be filled with rage..? They took everything from him.. 

The brunette stepped down the steps unnoticed by his teammates. “Me and Nya will go together, Cole you and Kai are partnered up and-” The younger team member was cut off by the boy in blue “Zane can stay I can go by myself”. There was a moment of silence, the female frowned as she crossed her arms and looked at him “No.. Not happening you get hurt it cost us all” she stated. 

“Look I’ll be” he reassured, before turning to walk back up and out the door little did he know.. Today was the day his life would change. 

~Time skip because I am lazy~

Each kick hurt, unable to use his own powers. He happened to run into well.. The troublesome group that was causing chaos, he just didn’t expect it to happen so fast. He looked up, blood rushing from his nose. 

There stood a group, a woman with a face mask that was black, sunglasses on her face covering her eyes, short shoulder length hair that was a auburn color. He went to push himself up again, receiving another blow into his stomach. 

“Stay down bunny.. Looks like we got someone else to break” The woman said, and with the snap of her fingers, he was lifted up. He felt weak, he couldn’t fight back.. His vision blurred from his tears as he was carried.. That was the day he saw them.. The last day he was sitting at the table with his team.. Little did he know, this would be a hellish three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I do have school, and it will take me awhile to update this!   
> I will try and make like a certain day where I can update it possibly will be Saturdays who knows? we'll see how my schedule is!  
> In the mean time I hope you guys like this so far!  
> Have a great day or night!


	3. The Start Of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured 
> 
> Tortured
> 
> And doing something he will one day regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit short  
> Hope you all enjoy!

His head hurt..

Everything hurt, blood ran down his nose. Each hour was torture, he winced slightly as his hair was pulled. He stared at the face in front of him shaking from the pain. He began to cough up a red liquid, his eyes slightly dull. 

The male screamed out in pain, feeling a sharp blade pierce his fragile skin. He whimpered feeling the warm liquid run down his skin. “Tell us everything you know” A male voice demanded “or.. We’ll carve a nice smile into that pretty face of yours” he added whispering in the brunette ear.

The brunette shivered feeling his warm breath on his skin. He knew he was going to one day in the future regret this but.. What if he just wanted to join..? Be a spy, a traitor to the people he had worked with for years, who he fell in love with! 

“I’ll talk”

Those words seemed to flow from his mouth too easily, he was going to do the worst he had ever done in his own life.   
All of their weaknesses flowed out of his mouth, a camera in front of him as it recorded all his words. Each name was filled with anger as he talked. Their Jay Gordon Walker, a traitor.

He stared at the camera and took a deep breath “I..I am willing to betray them to..to help you bring them all down..” he said quietly.   
Good memories fade from his mind of the group, the warm embraces after every near death experience.. No more, all pushed into the darkest part of his mind.   
Jay wasn’t going to be the weak one anymore, he was going to be the strongest, the most feared member of the team and that was going to be the best feeling he had ever felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> You guys can send me what should the weaknesses of the ninja should be! I do have a few in mind but I want to see what all of you have to say!
> 
> Thank you guys again for taking the time read this I really do appreciate it and it does put a smile on my face.
> 
> Stay safe, and have a wonderful dance!


	4. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything he says.. All recorded on one film
> 
> All their weaknesses exposed.

He stared at the camera taking a deep breath. 

“N-Nya smith.. The water ninja, her biggest weakness is her pride.. She always goes for the impossible and it’s her down fall” He said, the images of Nya flooding through his head, her eyes filled with disappointment and betrayal. He went silent for a moment trying the get the next name out. 

“Kai Smith, the fire ninja.. Mine, Cole and Zane’s boyfriend..” Jay looked at his lap for a moment before looking back up at the camera, hatred starting to show in his eyes “His weakness is family and his stubbornness.. He always rushes into danger head on..” he added.

“Cole Brookstone, the earth ninja. His biggest weakness has to be us.. But I don’t know.. He..he always gets over his fear. He always figures it out..” Jay said quietly as he thought about the earth ninja and how they grew together as a team.

“Zane, he’s a nindroid. It wouldn't be hard to hack him or use an electromagnetic pulse to shut him down.. Other than that, I would say he always wants to find a way to fix something..” Jay stated   
“And lastly Lloyd Garmadon.. He sees the good in everyone.. He almost got killed by it and on top of that he never had a true childhood.. He grew up too fast.. But I guess that’s all” Jay looked towards the people behind the camera. 

A woman crossed her arms as she thought for a moment “That’s all we need for now blue.. Now sit back and well.. Enjoy the pain” she turned to leave the cold room leaving the brunette to face more pain as he sat in the chair unable to fight his enemies back.. Or were his allies.. He didn’t know which at the moment but soon he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who gave me ideas for weaknesses I really appreciate it!
> 
> I hope you all are having a wonderful day!


	5. Annoucment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just life idk what to type here

Hi!

I'm sorry this is taking so long, so much has been happening and I have been having writers block for this story right now.

Other then that, I'm going to be doing a oneshot book! Its gonna be for ninjago and my next one will be for riverdale! If anyone wants to write together and such, tell me! I'll add you to the google document and we can talk then

Here's my instagram, @i_like_bubblegum_pink 

Stay safe  
I hope you guys are having a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the short chapter! I really do!  
> Have a good day!


End file.
